


жить в твоей голове

by AWAR0N



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi, ichiren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWAR0N/pseuds/AWAR0N
Summary: Ичиго уже некоторое время не видит синигами и призраков, но они по-прежнему живут в его голове.





	жить в твоей голове

**Author's Note:**

> я, вместо того, чтобы готовиться к сессии, пишу фички с объемом, растущим в геометрической прогрессии, и не могу и не хочу останавливаться (почему всегда так, а?)
> 
> предполагалось, что это будет что-то очень романтичное, но вышло то, что вышло  
> начинала писать под одноименную песню Земфиры, так что пусть будет сонгфик

Прошло уже несколько недель с того момента, как Ичиго после битвы с Айзеном полностью потерял свои силы. А вместе с ними и способность видеть всякое разное, недоступное глазу обычного человека. Но тело Куросаки до сих пор моментально напрягалось при любом мало-мальски подозрительном звуке. Он понимал, что становится слишком дерганым — велика вероятность, что он случайно сломает руку кому-нибудь, кто решит подойти сзади и поздороваться с ним. Раньше он ощущал духовную силу, и она предупреждала его заранее о чьем-то приближении, но теперь… Теперь нужно было заново учиться жить, взаимодействовать с людьми. Учиться быть обычным человеком без сверхъестественных сил. К тому же, в глазах всех окружавших Куросаки людей читался немой вопрос: «С тобой все в порядке?»

 _Нет, черт возьми, не все._ Вместе с силой ушла часть жизни — тренировки, друзья, да уничтожение пустых, в конце концов. Образовавшуюся пустоту заполнить очень сложно. Да что там — практически невозможно. Слишком крепко сросся Ичиго со своим хаори и c Зангетсу. Парню казалось, что даже сейчас, когда он закрывает глаза, он может услышать, как из-за дождя внутри ворчит старик, как развевается его плащ, как где-то в глубине души тихо посмеивается пустой. Но стоит только открыть глаза — пуф! иллюзия рассыпается как карточный домик, только карты не касаются стола, а рассыпаются пеплом в воздухе, объятые черным пламенем, подозрительно похожим на Гетсугу. Этот ночной кошмар преследует Ичиго уже пару дней, он просыпается в холодном поту и смотрит за окно, подсознательно еще на что-то надеясь, веря в чудо. Но он ничего не видит. И тень, на мгновение мелькнувшая перед глазами, оказывается обманом зрения, тыкающим Ичиго носом в собственную обыкновенность. В конце концов, Куросаки сдается, перестает мечтать о том, чего он не видит, осознает, что пора жить дальше, а силы — что силы? — они ему не так и нужны. Вот только все равно что-то ноет и колет в сердце, не давая иногда выдохнуть в собственной комнате, и тогда приходится зарываться лицом в подушку и строить, строить, строить. Строить стену внутри, отгораживающую жизнь, оставшуюся позади. Но она упрямо напоминает о себе: то Исида внезапно убежит посреди урока, то Орихиме случайно ляпнет что-нибудь про пустого, с которым встретилась вчера, то мелькнет — показалось или нет? — силуэт Урахары на торговой улице. И все внутри Ичиго снова переворачивается с ног на голову. Острее всего в такие моменты ощущалась нехватка друзей из Общества душ — Рукии с ее вечными корявыми рисунками и побоями с целью приободрения, хладнокровного Бьякуи, постоянно ищущего драки Зараки, Йоруичи с ее выходками на грани приличия и иногда за ней. И, конечно, Ренджи. Вот кто очень много значил для Ичиго, кто мог помочь в любой ситуации, хотя и выглядел не особо надежным. Куросаки в первую неделю после потери сил надеялся, что кто-нибудь придет его проведать в гигае, ведь он прекрасно знал, что они есть у каждого, но нет. Никто не пришел. Была еще надежда на приход хотя бы просто так, но Чад, Орихиме или Исида точно бы сказали об этом, так что и она угасла. Вначале была обида: как так, так много вместе пережито, и ничего. Потом пришло принятие: ведь действительно, какое дело до обычного подростка синигами из Общества душ? Он бесполезен для них, а значит, не нуждается в наблюдении.

После таких пространных рассуждений, заканчивавшихся уже вслух, Ичиго обычно проваливался в сон. Знал бы он, что засыпает он не сам, он бы воздержался от подобных комментариев. Темная фигура, сидевшая на подоконнике, тяжело вздохнула. Который раз он выслушивает это за неделю? Седьмой из семи, вроде бы. Хорошо хоть Рукия этого не слышит, хотя удостоверение Временного синигами этот парень до сих пор держит чуть ли не у сердца, а то давно огрела бы Ичиго, занимающегося самокопанием. Но сейчас здесь сидит не Рукия, поэтому руки мягко ложатся на рыжую взлохмаченную голову и окутываются мягким свечением. Иссин, проходящий по коридору мимо комнаты, замечает свечение и только тихо говорит:  
— Не стоит злоупотреблять этим, могут быть побочные эффекты. Потеря памяти, например. Подумай, а нужно ли тебе это? Может, дашь ему самому решить, как дальше жить?  
Но сидящий на подоконнике все уже для себя решил. Если Ичиго не может начать жизнь сначала, не вычеркнув что-то из воспоминаний, то так тому и быть. Побочный эффект как раз проявляется на воспоминаниях, ставших для человека самыми проблемными. Остается только повторять ситуацию до тех пор, пока человек не забудет о том, что его тревожит.  
— Куросаки-сан, наверное, сегодня последняя ночь. Не хочу забирать у него все окончательно. Не хочу, чтобы там жили только те, кого ему не тяжело помнить. Я тоже хочу жить в его голове, хотя бы немного, хотя бы где-нибудь в уголке памяти.

Иссин рассмеялся. Он никак не ожидал от ночного гостя столь возвышенных и собственнических слов. Зайдя в комнату к сыну, Куросаки-старший подошел вплотную к окну и пристально посмотрел в лицо фигуре. Ни один мускул на лице пришельца не дрогнул, но глаза говорили обо всем. Мужчина похлопал его по плечу:  
— Сам-то не хочешь так же? Могу устроить, если вдруг решишь.  
— Кто же тогда будет помнить о том, что между нами с ним было. — тень сразу же скользнула мимо Иссина в комнату, избегая прямого удара.  
— Не думай, что я не знал. Я не одобряю все эти ваши закидоны и все, что вы тут с ним творили. — даже в темноте было видно красные от смущения уши. — Жить или не жить тебе в его голове — решает только он сам. Но, знаешь, если вы вдруг когда-нибудь снова сойдетесь, я уже точно ничего против иметь не буду. Против судьбы не попрешь.  
— Спасибо, отец, — Иссин сделал выпад уже в пустоту. Ночной гость исчез, оставив после себя только легкий запах смазки для меча. Иссин сел на кровать рядом с сыном и провел рукой по его щеке, чуть влажной от пота. Отцу было искренне жаль Ичиго, но ничего стоящего в данный момент он сделать не мог. Нужен был повод, хороший повод для действий. У них с Урахарой был вариант, но пока нужно было ждать.

 

С утра Ичиго проснулся в хорошем расположении духа, словно камень упал с души. Что-то, что тревожило его, исчезло, и Куросаки никак не мог вспомнить, что это было. Помнил лишь, что это было нечто важное и дорогое для него.

 

Иссин за завтраком постоянно поглядывал не сына, в конце концов поймав на себе недоуменный взгляд и отвернувшись. Кидо не давало сбоев, а побочный эффект от его многократного использования и подавно. У Ичиго начиналась новая жизнь.  
Никто из друзей не понял, что произошло за ночь. К ним вернулся тот Ичиго, который, как они думали, уже канул в Лету со всеми теми событиями. И все бы было хорошо, если бы не одно «но»: каждый из окружавших Куросаки-младшего людей так или иначе замечал хотя бы однажды пристальный взгляд Ичиго, словно просвечивающий насквозь. Любые произнесенные слова он взвешивал, решая, сделать вид, что поверил в них, или высказать все, что думает по этому поводу. Но и к этому потихоньку привыкли.

 

**Так прошло полтора года.**

 

Фуллбрингеры ворвались в жизнь Каракуры ураганом, захватившим и Ичиго. Он был опьянен возможностью возвращения силы, не заметил надвигающегося второго удара.  
Стоя на крыше особняка под дождем, Ичиго сломался. Второго раза он не выдержал. Тот стержень, который он только-только осторожно выстроил, снова был выдернут вместе с мясом и нервами, намертво сросшимися с ним, еще крепче, еще сильнее, чем сила синигами. Выдернут бесцеремонно и без спроса. Слезы текли не переставая, а в голове был всего лишь один вопрос: «Почему именно я?» Куросаки кричал, кричал громко, а в глазах его промелькнуло что-то жуткое, жесткое, стальное. Гинджоу смотрел на него с удивлением — как слабый как котенок человек сможет что-то ему сделать, хоть и смог выглядеть на мгновение пугающе. Вдруг в спину воткнулся и прошел насквозь клинок. Ичиго, не веря, взглянул на отца. И увидел того, кого уже никогда не ожидал увидеть — за рукоять прекрасной катаны, испускающей мягкий свет, держалась Рукия. На ее лице была улыбка, такая же мягкая, как и свет рейатсу, исходящей от пронзившего Куросаки-младшего меча. К небу тотчас же вознесся столб из вихрей воздуха — слишком большая духовная сила вырвалась наружу за секунду. Когда он развеялся, на крыше в полном облачении синигами стоял Ичиго. Снова вернулось то, чувство, что он забыл что-то, что-то важное. Рукия как всегда обругала его и побила, но ее слова запали в душу:  
— Неважно, сколько раз твое прошлое изменится, никто не в силах изменить твое будущее. Все потерянные связи можно восстановить.  
На этой фразе сердце у Ичиго дрогнуло, словно была задета важная струна. Он решил во что бы то ни стало разобраться со всеми проблемами и вернуть то, что для него важно. Как, впрочем, он всегда это делал.  
Гинджоу с сомнением отнесся ко всему произошедшему — никто в одиночку не вернет силу синигами такому человеку, как Ичиго. Слишком много придется в него вливать духовной силы, чтобы восполнить утраченное.  
— Ну и придурок! Рукия сделала это не одна, — в небе раздался до боли знакомый голос.  
Сердце Ичиго почему-то забилось чаще, а к лицу прилила кровь. Куросаки не верил своим глазам:  
— Ренджи! — имя, произнесенное им самим, обожгло губы.  
— Мы все поместили часть своей рейатсу в этот меч, так что вернуть ему силу оказалось проще простого.  
Ичиго чувствовал, как сила переполняет его. Он чувствовал каждого, кто поделился с ним своей силой. Теперь для него не существовало невозможного. Никакие преграды теперь не в силах остановить Куросаки. Слишком многое он пережил, но вернувшаяся сила сожгла все дотла и возродила его из пепла. Ичиго был готов бороться за все, что ему дорого, бороться до последнего, яростно и стремительно. Ведь наконец-то его внутреннее равновесие вернулось. И новоиспеченный феникс оправдал ожидания всех, кто помог ему — Гинджоу и компания достаточно быстро были разгромлены.

После окончания боя Ичиго почему-то искал взглядом Ренджи. Причину он не знал сам, просто ему нужно было поговорить с синигами и все тут. Но все они уже ушли. Что ж, значит, есть время покопаться в собственной голове. И в сердце. Больно что-то там странное творится.

Поход в Общество душ за останками Гинджоу стал удачным поводом прийти в казармы Шестого отряда. Ренджи сидел спиной ко входу и что-то писал, по-видимому, отчет о встрече капитанов с временным синигами. Он был так увлечен, что даже не заметил Ичиго, подошедшего сзади — лишь почувствовал, как за плечи его легонько обняли чьи-то руки. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться — эти прикосновения и рукава этого шихакушо, пусть и чуть изменившегося, он узнает где и когда угодно. К горлу постепенно подступал комок, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Лейтенант тихо произнес:  
— Привет. Как жизнь, Ичиго? — он развернулся и посмотрел на временного синигами. Куросаки пытался поймать его взгляд, но тщетно — Ренджи упорно не желал смотреть в глаза собеседнику.  
— Очень даже неплохо, учитывая последние события. — Ичиго ненадолго умолк, но вскоре продолжил. — Ты уверен, что _именно это_ хочешь спросить у меня?  
Ренджи остался неподвижен, лишь чуть заметно дрогнули губы и задрожали кончики ресниц. Для Куросаки это было верным знаком, что он действует в правильном направлении. Он хотел, чтобы Абараи дошел до всего сам, направляемый лишь намеками. Возможно, это казалось жестоким, но в конце концов Ичиго имеет право на маленькую месть.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что я еще должен хотеть спросить у тебя?  
— Даже не знаю, — рыжий усмехнулся и взглянул в лазурное небо Общества душ. Сегодня на нем не было ни облачка, и солнце светило ярко, заставляя крыши казарм сиять.  
— А какого тогда у меня спрашиваешь? Я что, похож на того, кто умеет читать мысли? — Ренджи рассмеялся, но в смехе слышались нервозные нотки. — Я же не живу у тебя в голове, в конце-то концов!  
Наконец-то Ичиго удалось поймать глаза Ренджи, и того буквально примагнитило золотисто-янтарным взглядом. До Ренджи еще не дошли его собственные слова, но Куросаки уже наплевал на все, что планировал, на всю свою предполагаемую игру в кошки-мышки.

Ренджи никогда не был хорошим актером. И сейчас, когда разговор коснулся одной из самых болезненных для него теперь тем, он попытался увильнуть — вдруг Ичиго ничего не поймет и не заметит, как предательски дрожат руки, теребящие пояс так сильно, что Забимару звенит в ножнах. Единственный невозможный вариант — Ичиго все вспомнил, а, как известно, с Куросаки-младшим все невозможное становится возможным, да еще и облегчается в несколько раз. Нет, рисковать нельзя — так хоть они могут остаться друзьями, в отличие от того случая, при котором Ренджи выложит все как на духу. Светло-карие глаза напротив словно смотрели внутрь лейтенанта, стараясь поймать любое движение. Вдруг Абараи замер. В его взгляде на мгновение проявился испуг, но тут же был спрятан поглубже. И надо же было так сказануть! Временный синигами слишком хорошо знал упрямую натуру этого парня — теперь уж точно не сознается во всем сам — и решил пойти напролом.  
— Не живешь, значит? — уголки тонких губ изогнулись вверх. — Кто же тогда говорил мне что-то подобное пару лет назад, не вспомнишь? Или не мне, а моему старику? — Абараи открывал и закрывал рот, порываясь что-то сказать, но слова окопались где-то в горле, упорно отказывались выходить наружу без сопротивления и лишь выпускали по несколько звуков-заложников в качестве жеста доброй воли. — Да не дергайся ты так, я ж тебя не съем. — Ренджи на секунду подумалось, что очень хотелось бы в это верить. — То есть не хочешь ни в чем признаваться, да? Не хочешь. — Ичиго резко встал и развернувшись, пошел к выходу.  
— Стой! — выкрикнул лейтенант Шестого отряда прежде чем успел подумать, что скажет. Но для Ичиго это было не так уж и важно. Одним быстрым движением он снова оказался рядом с Ренджи, схватил того за руки и хорошенько встряхнул. Абараи уставился на него непонимающим взглядом, а Куросаки только и это и нужно было.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты там чудил? Что сидел там, выслушивал весь мой обиженный бред, а потом просто усыплял? Ты должен был понять, что долго твой побочный эффект не продержится, с моим-то иммунитетом против этих ваших псевдомагических штучек. — Ренджи фыркнул — сам себя не похвалишь — никто не похвалит, да, Ичиго? — Да если бы и не продержался… Все равно… — внезапно голос Куросаки стих, приблизился — рыжий почти что дышал в ухо, и от его дыхания становилось просто невыносимо.  
— Даже если ты не живешь в моей голове, ты живешь в моем сердце. И там тебе принадлежит не дальний темный уголок, а бóльшая часть. Так что ты не отвертишься от меня. Как там у Экзюпери: «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», кажется?  
— У кого? Опять это какой-то ваш местный? — Ичиго расхохотался, сжав Ренджи в объятиях. — И кстати, почему бóльшая часть? Почему не все? — насупив брови, нарочито капризным тоном спросил Абараи.  
— Ну, есть еще Карин, Юзу, старик, Чад… — временный синигами, всерьез задумавшись, начал перечислять, похоже, весь свой круг общения.  
— Хватит! Не порть ситуацию! — лейтенант зажал ему рот рукой, но тут же пожалел об этом — по ладони скользнул влажный кончик языка. Дико захотелось поцеловать парня, ощутив горячее прикосновение, что Абараи и сделал. Ичиго сразу же перехватил инициативу на себе, и Ренджи подумалось — пару лет назад он учил целоваться совсем неопытного мальчика, а сейчас его целует уже мужчина.

Вдруг Ичиго вздрогнул и замер. Правая рука остановилась на полпути к узлу на поясе, а левая, по-хозяйски оглаживавшая спину, вдруг как-то робко скользнула к правой. Абараи, очнувшись от прилившей к некоторым частям тела крови, открыл глаза. Ему тут же захотелось провалиться под землю от стыда. И Куросаки вместе с ним.  
За спиной, вежливо покашливая и отводя в сторону взгляд, стоял капитан Шестого отряда Кучики Бьякуя. В суматохе Ренджи совершенно забыл про отчеты, которые должен был сдать вечером — упс, оказывается, это сейчас.  
— Капитан! Я… — лейтенант осекся, понимая, что оправдать оплошность нечем. Не скажешь же… Хотя, он и сам все увидел. Бьякуя оглядел Куросаки, до сих пор держащего руки на торсе Ренджи, комнату, взглядом нашел бумаги, забрал их и произнес:  
— Куросаки, мой лейтенант нужен мне в рабочем состоянии. Ясно? — Ичиго кивнул, даже не оборачиваясь вслед уходящему капитану. Он знал, что Кучики его прекрасно видит.  
Как только Бьякуя скрылся из вида, комната разразилась громким хохотом.  
— Мы с тобой как школьники, ей-Богу. Нам только не хватает по углам прятаться и шарахаться от любого звука, — сквозь смех сказал Куросаки.

 

Ренджи было все равно, на кого они похожи. Самое главное, что все встало на свои места несмотря ни на что.

 

А что больше всего радовало — **он теперь снова официально жил в голове Куросаки Ичиго**.


End file.
